riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Hayakawa
Hayakawa Technologies Combat Synthoid 0001, more commonly known as Mickey Hayakawa, was the original model for Hayakawa Technologies' Synthoid Project, a former Lt. Colonel in the Royal Ossyrian Military, the former head of security for her creator's company and a freelance mercenary. Biography HTCS-0001 began her life in the sterile labs of a Hayakawa Technologies R&D facility on Ossyria in 44 AF. The culimation of nearly a decade of intense research into the still-youthful fields of neural state copying, synthetic flesh and stable cloning, she was to be the greatest achievement of a booming young company led by Miko Hayakwa, a hyper-ambitious scientist with one hell of an ego and the sheer brilliance to almost justify her arrogance-not to mention just enough self-obsession to decide to base the first true artificial human off herself. Nicknamed Mickey by one of the scientists working on growing her brain in a vat, the cyborg had been intended as the first in a line of mass-producable super soldiers to aid the Republic of Ossyria as the First Southern war turned rivers red with spilled blood. While halfway through the project it had become clear that such constructs would never outclass regular soldiers to the point of being worth the billions in production costs, Miko ordered that the prototype be completed anyway for the sake of proving it could be done. A mere week after the cold September morning when Miko's mind was copied into the new body and Mickey came online, a woman who for all intents and purposes was still that same Ossyrian tycoon who'd never seen a minute of combat in her life shipped off to boot camp for service in the Ossyrain Military. Given no special treatment due to her rather spectacular origin, Mickey went through the exact same experience any civilian shoved into officer training would have. If only thanks to the fierce intellect and work ethic inherited from who she'd been cloned from, she excelled in leadership training and seemed more than ready for the task of commanding troops in the 8th Ossyrain Infantry Division as the Southern War neared it's bloody peak. Over the next six years Mickey saw more death, chaos, mindless destruction and base human barbaity than most mercs could dream about, more of it at her own hands than she'd ever care to admit. After multiple tours of duty and a fairly distingushed time in the service, the now-major was temporarily transferred from her command in the 8th Infantry to a black ops mission run by Hayakawa Technologies in discreet conjunction with the Ossyrian Military to REDACTED. The mission's requirement that she disguise herself as a mercenary working for REDACTED struck Mickey as delightfully enjoyable; when the clandestine operation came to an end, some careful string-pulling allowed her to get discharged (minus the generous government pension) from the military and work as a private contractor, albeit one that worked near-exclusively for the Ossyrian Army. As 55 AF rolled around, bringing with it the end of the Southern War and the beginning of humanity's war with Mjolnir's inhabitants kicked into gear, Mickey embraced the role of the spacer merc wholeheartedly, cruising around the galaxy as one of the most poilte ass-taking name-kickers money could buy. By the time her obsession with gallivanting around space wore off in the late 60's and she decided returning home was the proper thing to do, the android's kill count was easily in the upper triple digits and dozens of mercs had memories of 'that one weird robot chick with the accent'. All too happy to see her creation coming back to Ossyria, Miko merrily offerred Mickey a position as head of Security Operations for the entire company, a role she faithfully fufilled from corporated headquarters in Nashland City for decades on afterwards. Her previous leadership skills forged during the Southern War proved impeccably handy in her new job, providing a decent enough base for dealing with the buerecratic nightmares of a high-society executive job. All in all, it seemed a fine life with an outlook nothing short of blissful. Bliss, sadly, is not the Gods' gift to Ossyrians. Miko, Mickey and most of Hayakawa Technologies' leadership had been on Homeworld for a major business meeting when the Tyrans attacked, thus sparing all of them near-certain death as Ossyria burned. Lack of physical injuries did nothing to alleviate the emotional wound that was inflicted, however; the world that had always, even during her gallivanting days, been Mickey's beloved home was left to fall to the relentless onslaught, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Repeated requests for permission to take a leave of absence and head home to do something, anything to defend against Tyrus' assault were reluctantly denied by an equally-angry Miko who at least recognized the need for Mickey to help ee all the massive changes that would now be happening to HT with it's heart now radioactive ash. It wasn't until what seemed like eons after Ossyria had burned that Mickey's leadership became less critcal and the possibility of doing something, anything to avenge her homeworld opened up. Without hesitation Mickey grabbed some high-end military tech graciously donated by the company and set out on the first reputable job she could find that might involve going back home or killing Tyrans. Given her history in the military and proven combat skills, it was hardly a difficult task for her to find work with what was left of the revenge-hungry armed forces she'd once served with. Personality Given whose mind was copied into a cloned brain to create Mickey, it's hardly a surprise that she tended to have a constant sense of intellectual superiority and an ego barely able to squeeze inside her mech, combined with the seemingly misplaced mannerisms of an old southern aristocrat. Despite having killed more people than one could likely count (a fact she'd ensure you knew), Mickey was consistently polite and well-mannered even in combat-in fact, she was quite possibly one of the few mercs in the galaxy who truly held herself to some real code of honor. Category:Characters Category:Synthoids